Sick
by LightAngel2134
Summary: Ryou manages to catch a cold...What will Bakura do? Find out in this one shot story.  PS: This is all tendershipping with a sprinkle of Geminishipping. Don't like Yaoi, then don't read. Btw, this is pretty hardcore!


Sick

Ryou had somehow managed to catch a cold. The silver haired boy laid in bed, his head feeling very warm at the touch, yet he shivered as if he were freezing to death. Miserably, he was sleeping, tossing and turning on the bed, coiling himself in the comforter. Moaning and whimpering as he slept dreamlessly.

Seeing his host in such a state, Bakura couldn't help but feel annoyed. He usually enjoyed seeing his pathetic partner tremble with weakness, but he preferred it when it was done by his own two hands. Looking at the innocent boy, sick in bed, he sneered. What was the fun of watching someone suffer if he wasn't the cause of it?

"I see the boy isn't feeling well today." Bakura heard a voice say behind him. Without even so much as a glance back, he replied back asking in a tone of annoyance "What do you care about his condition?" He then heard a chuckle as muscle Egyptian tan arms were draping over him. "Oh I don't care about him," Continued the voice of the older tan boy. "Í just thought that maybe you might." A smirk could be heard behind those words as he whispered into his pale ears.

Exasperated, Bakura couldn't believe what his ancient Egyptian counterpart was implying. "Excuse me?" He said turning around to face him, his voice sounding more surprised than he meant it to sound. The Egyptian just chuckled some more. "No need to get flustered Kura," saying in his silky smooth voice. "You're starting to look as flushed as the boy." Bakura felt a little hot around the ears. "Oh why don't you just sod off Akefia?"

Akefia just chuckled some more over this, he liked to tease his modern spirit whenever he could. "I don't know," he said. "Can I really just leave you alone with the boy? I mean he is kind of defenseless right now. I wouldn't blame you if you took this chance as an opportunity to-"

"Who the bloody hell do you think I am!" Bakura said, interrupting his counterpart in mid sentence. He was pissed now, and wasn't going to let Akefia continue to mock him. He was about to continue speaking, but then Akefia placed a finger over his mouth, silencing him. "Quiet," said the white haired Egyptian. "You wouldn't want to wake the poor boy up would you?" Glancing over at Ryou, who continued to rustle around in the bed sheets. Bakura just let out a sigh, continuing to glare at Akefia with his smoldering brown eyes. Later he'd take note to remember to get Akefia back for this embarrassment.

"Don't be like that," the tan man said placing one of his rough hands on Bakura's pale cheek which now had an obvious slight blush to it. "I'll just go ahead and leave you here with the boy." Winking at him, Akefia released his pale counterpart and made his way over to the door. "But," he started to say, turning his slightly to look over at the two boys again. "Don't do anything too traumatizing to the boy while I'm gone." Teasingly smiling at Bakura, he left the room.

A few moments passed before Bakura finally registered that Akefia had left him alone with Ryou. Sighing, he took a seat at the edge of Ryou's bed. Glaring over at the vacant door, he mumbled to himself. "That ass…" He continued to grumble in his head how much he despised the man, but his train of thought was brought to a wreaking halt as he listened to the sounds of Ryou's sick moans. Looking over at the boy once more, Bakura could see him wincing in pain like he was suffering from a migraine at the moment.

Bakura could see his host had a dark shade of pink across his once pale cheeks. It was from the temperature which had probably risen another degree in the poor British boy. Curious on how warm Ryou had gotten, Bakura placed one of his snow white hands on Ryou's face. With the touch of Bakura's icy slender fingers, Ryou flinched a little in his sleep. But as he got used to Bakura's touch, he moved closer, slightly nuzzling his face against the cold hand like it was a relief from the intense heat that was building inside him at the moment. Bakura would've moved his hand away from Ryou by now, but the feel of his soft warm flesh was too good to give up. So he just stared over Ryou, leaving his hand in the same spot for awhile longer. Letting the image of the boy sink into him, Bakura started to admit to himself that in a strange way, Ryou was beginning to look cute even when he was sick. After this realization though, Bakura quickly tried to suppress these thoughts and moved his hand away from the peacefully sleeping Ryou. However, as soon as he took his hand away, Ryou started to squirm around, like he was looking for Bakura's hand in his sleep.

Finally, Ryou opened his eyes slowly, as if it was his last resort to find what he couldn't find while he was sleeping. The first sight the boy caught with his chocolate brown eyes, was his darker half sitting on the edge of the bed right next to him. "Oh hello Bakura," Ryou said greeting him, making himself sit up and attempt to smile, though it was weak and fragile like the rest of him. "What are you doing here?"

Bakura just faced away from Ryou, trying to keep is normal scowling expression. "Just came to check up on you." He replied back to his host, finding his difficult for once to keep his voice level. Ryou didn't care that his darker self was acting this way though, he was just happy that he seemed to care about him. "That's sweet of you." Ryou said in his cutesy British voice. His smile was now a little stronger and was beginning to look more like his usual goofy self. Bakura began to wonder how this boy could possibly keep up with this goody-two-shoes behavior. But while he was pondering these thought, he didn't realize that he was staring directly at Ryou with a dazed look. "Is something wrong?" Ryou asked his Yami, interrupting his thoughts for a second time.

Bakura blinked a few times, as if waking up himself. "Nothing," he forcibly replied back. "Nothing at all." Feeling concerned, Ryou wondered if there was anything wrong with his other half. Though Bakura had usually been mean to him, Ryou couldn't help feeling that deep down that Bakura really did care about him. He couldn't help but feel guilty if he caused Bakura any sort of stress because of his current condition. Seeing the concern written all over Ryou's face as he glanced at it, Bakura let out a sigh. "I don't need your concern." He said, attempting to maybe put Ryou's thoughts at ease. "Now wipe that stupid look off your face and go back to smiling or something. It doesn't suit you to look worried."

Following Bakura's orders, Ryou tried to smile again. This time his smile was just like the first, weak and fragile. "Like this?" he asked. "No," Bakura replied back to him. "Like this." As he uttered those last two words, Bakura placed both his hands over Ryou's warm cheeks and started to move his lips. Molding his face to make him smile normally. Ryou shivered at the touch of Bakura's cold hands touching him again. But he didn't struggle to get away from them; he liked the cold velvety feel of them across his cheeks. After a few moments though, Bakura had finished forcibly making Ryou's smile bigger. It was bigger, but it didn't look quite right. It didn't matter though; he was too lazy to try to correctly shape Ryou's lips into his perfect smile. However he did notice that Ryou's cheeks had become a slightly darker shade of pink over few moments he had placed his cool hands over them. Bakura couldn't help but smirk over this.

Seeing Bakura smirk, Ryou felt warmer than he already was. Trying to look away, he heard Bakura chuckle. With his hands still on Ryou's face, he turned his head slightly so then he'd be forced to look directly at him. Still, in vain Ryou tried to look away. He closed his eyes so then he wouldn't have to look at his darker side. But then he felt Bakura's finger tips graze over his soft lips. He opened his eyes once more. "What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Just feeling your lips," Bakura replied as if it were no big deal. "They're quite soft." He continued, his smirk growing into an impish grin. "Makes me want to kiss them." The distance between their two faces began to decrease as Bakura began to close the gap. Ryou was in too much shock to do anything; his weak condition also became a factor of his non-resistance. "B-but Bakura," He stuttered feverously as Bakura came closer. "I-I'm sick!" But Bakura didn't seem to be bothered by this fact as he ignored Ryou and continued to crawl closer to him.

Soon their faces were close enough so then their lips could be brushing together. Ryou could feel Bakura's warm breath on him. He could've sworn that he could've melted at that very moment. Bakura then pressed his lips against Ryou's. The kiss started off soft, but then it immediately turned passionate as the two got used to their lips molding together. Despite feeling weak, Ryou managed to put his arms around Bakura trying to pull him in closer, moaning at how good the kiss felt. Bakura then took this opportunity to take the kiss a little farther. He opened his mouth wide enough so then he could let his tongue brush over Ryou's soft lips, begging for entrance. Ryou obliged him of course, letting Bakura's tongue slither in without any trouble. Too Bakura's surprise however, Ryou put up more of a fight than he though. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance for a few moments, but in the end Bakura proved to be too much for Ryou. He submissively let Bakura dominate over him.

However though, the kiss was brought to an abrupt stop when Bakura pulled away. A trail of saliva trailing from their mouths was the only thing connecting them. Ryou was breathing hard now, it was as if he'd forgotten to breathe over the time of their lips were locked together. Bakura just chuckled at his lighter half, wiping the spit from his mouth, destroying the evidence of what they had just experienced.

After letting Ryou catch his breath again, Bakura started getting closer to his hikari. Leaning over him, Bakura whispered in his ear "That wasn't bad. You actually surprised me a little there." Ryou started to blush again, turning an even darker shade of pink. He felt his heart flutter though when he suddenly felt something warm and wet against his ear. Bakura had started licking Ryou's ear, something that should've disturbed him, but instead he felt strangely aroused by it. As Bakura continued to nibble on Ryou's now deep pink ears, he let his hands wonder, slithering up Ryou's light blue pajama shirt. His ice cold hands were now grazing Ryou's perfect pale chest. Ryou couldn't fight it, when Bakura started rubbing circles along his nipples, hardening them, and covering him in kisses that were leading down his jaw bone; he let out moans of pleasure. This made Bakura smile; he then removed the sick boy's shirt, throwing it across the room like a light blue snow ball. Not too long afterwards he took his own blue and white striped shirt off as well, baring his own pale torso. With Ryou's chest exposed, Bakura continued to feel him up, and still continued leaving a trail of kisses (along with some occasional bites, leaving marks on Ryou's neck which now has a dark purple hickey on it) as he went down lower.

Bakura finally made it all the way to Ryou's light blue pajama pants which had matched with his shirt before it had been pulled off. A bulge could be seen there by both the Yami and Hikari. Bakura looked up at his albino partner, who was now really red with embarrassment over the obvious erection. Without saying anything though, Bakura just smirked and licked his lips, making the boy feel even more ashamed about it. Before he knew it, Bakura had removed his light blue sweat pants along with his underwear. Ryou was about to protest again with Bakura about him going too far, but before he could say anything, Bakura had started groping his boner. Ryou's tried to not to wail in ecstasy at how good it felt as Bakura continued to play with him, he bit his lip to stop himself. Soon he could taste blood the dripping from his lips and let out more moans. The next thing he knew however, he felt something wet along his cock. Bakura had licked his fingers and had started rubbing the saliva on to the limey boy's length. "Stop teasing me already!" Ryou begged, sounding more demanding than he meant.

Hearing this, the white spiky haired teen just stared at him. Ryou had fallen silent again, becoming nervous once again and regretting his plea. But he had nothing to worry about, for Bakura just smiled at him, crawling back up the boy to meet face to face to him once again. "You want me to stop teasing you?" He asked in a more seductive tone. "Fine, but you'll have to do me a little favor first." He then wiped one of his fingers over Ryou's now bloody lower lip and licked it, tasting the blood for himself, enjoying its flavor.

After a few moments of silence, the British boy couldn't contain himself anymore. "What do I have to do?" He finally asked, giving into Bakura. Bakura had a smile of satisfaction on his face. "It's quite a simple request really," he said while smirking. "You just need to prove to me how much you really want me."

Ryou was dumb stricken by this request. "How do I do that?" He nervously asked the smirking teen. Their chocolate brown eyes met. With a single glace, Bakura looked downward. Following his gaze, Ryou looked at his Yami's pants where there was also a distinct bulge. At that moment he knew what he had to do. Looking into his Yami's eye's again, as if looking for some sort of reassurance, he found none, and knew he never would. So holding his breath, he moved his hands weakly over to his trousers. He then removed them along with Bakura's boxers, showing off Bakura's now exposed Willie. If it was possible to go past the shade of crimson, Ryou had managed it. His face was now darker than crimson and he felt warmer than he did even with his fever. It was surprising that he hadn't gotten a nosebleed yet. "Now will you stop teasing me?" Ryou asked his darker side, his eyes now pleading. "Nope, you haven't finished your job yet." It took a second for the realization to sink into the innocent boy's head. He now had a look of shock upon his face. He couldn't believe what he was being asked to do.

But in spite of himself though, Ryou leaned forward towards Bakura's exposed member. His face was now close to the Yami's crotch. "That's it," Bakura said, as if trying to coax the hikari into going farther. With a gulp and the last once of his bravery, Ryou took a hold of Bakura's dick and licked the tip of it. It was now Bakura's turn to moan. "More!" was his order to Ryou. The boy did as he was told, licking and sucking on his other half's crotch, making the spirit of the ring let out more moans of satisfaction. Finally, Bakura let Ryou stop sucking off him. He'd pleased him enough for once and thought that the boy deserved his reward. "Are you ready for this?" He asked the limey boy while continuing to have the smirk practically plastered on his face. Ryou could no longer find his voice, so he just nodded.

That was all Bakura need to see though. Without warning he thrust himself into the boy. This hadn't been the first time that Bakura had been ever entered into the boy's body. So there was no need to use the fingers to prepare him. Besides, he liked hear the boy scream in pain and pleasure as he thrust into to him, following the rhyme of the boy's moans and groans. Ryou felt the pain of having Bakura's hardened part inside him, but it was a good pain. He liked the way it felt as it touched his sweet spot. He found himself pleading to Bakura through breathless words. "Harder-huff-ugh-faster-ahh-uh-more!"

Bakura then obliged the boy, thrusting more into him. He could feel in the pit of his stomach that he was almost finished, and he didn't want to be the first one to come. So he continued to move faster, trying to get Ryou to come first or at least to at the same time. Ryou could also feel himself coming close to coming. He didn't want this to end, but he knew it was coming to a close.

Finally it was over; both of them had come at the same time. Bakura got off Ryou, slowly pulling out of him. He then let himself lay down next to him on the bed, letting Ryou get closer to cuddle into his arms. They were both now hot and sweaty messes. Ryou could feel himself becoming tired, he let out a yawn and snuggled Bakura, taking in his scent. Bakura could see the boy was beginning to crash, which wasn't that much of a surprise to him. He had been weak from a fever before this, so it was to be expected that he'd be the first to fall asleep. He deserved some rest. The alter ego also felt himself feeling a little tired himself. As soon as Ryou had fallen asleep, he let sleep over come him as well. The last thing he remembered before drifting into a dreamless sleep was the feeling of Ryou's sticky sweaty skin against his own, and his sweet scent.

The next day Bakura had caught a cold. He sat at the in his bed feeling miserable. He had a stuffy nose, a bad cough, and a major headache. To make things worse, Akefia was there to mock him. "Well, well, well," the Egyptian said to his sick friend. "Isn't this ironic? The boy is now back to his normal health, yet now it's you who's stuck sick in bed." A teasing grin was now curled on his lips. "Oh shut the bloody hell up you wanker." Bakura said, though it was sort of hard to tell with his nose so stuffed up that he could barely talk. Listening to the albino spirit's voice sound more ridiculous than usual, he began to laugh at him. "Stop laughing at me." Bakura said now glaring at the man, trying to scorch him with his burning brown eyes. But this had no affect on the older white haired man.

It wasn't until Ryou walked into the room with a tray of assorted breakfast foods that Akefia finally forced himself to calm down. "I guess I'll love you two alone," Akefia said, getting up from the corner of the bed which he was occupying. Before leaving for ever, he stole an apple from Ryou's breakfast tray. "See ya." He then closed the door behind him while munching on the apple, leaving the two teenage boys alone again. Ryou then took the breakfast tray for Bakura and placed it on the bed. On the tray was a bowl of cereal, some orange slices, and a plate of buttered toast. As soon as the food was placed in front of him, Bakura dug in. He hadn't eaten much since he'd gotten sick, and he really needed some fuel.

Watching his sick Yami eating, Ryou took a seat on the bed next to him. While Bakura was eating a piece of the slightly burnt toast, Ryou took this opportunity to apologize. "I'm sorry about you catching my cold Bakura." He said in his sweet sounding British voice. Bakura just looked at his Hikari who now had another look of concern on his face. Sighing, the sick teenager placed his toast back on the tray and placed his still icy, but now clammy hands on Ryou's face. "What did I tell you yesterday?" Bakura said him meeting his dark brown eyes with Ryou's light one. "Looking worried doesn't suit you. So put on that goofy smile for me." He then began to mold Ryou's face again as he did the previous day. This time however, Ryou giggled and made it easier on Bakura by smiling himself. He then leaned forward over to his darker half and planted a light kiss on his lips. "I love you." Ryou said right afterwards. Hearing this, Bakura just slightly blushed and put on his normal scowl. "I don't care." He replied back to his lighter side and went back to eating. Ryou didn't care that Bakura had gone back to being cold to him; he knew that deep down inside, though he'd never admit it, Bakura loved him too. For the rest of the day, Ryou kept his perfectly goofy smile on his face, just for Bakura.

The End


End file.
